Two Travellers
by blondebaka-chan
Summary: Two starngers find a way into the Final Fantasy world and kidnap Reno. They have a plan that is doomed to fail but they have fun carrying it out. really really bad summary perdy please read? please?
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own Final Fantasy, but I DO own Siki! Hope you like my story ^^**

* * *

It was dark. It was boring. I was alone. I had been waiting for so long, I tried whistling, singing, dancing, plotting, and even fantasizing, but the boredom carried on.

"How long can it take to get him here!" She moaned now attempting to tap dance, Silva had told her it would only take about half an hour to kidnap the red head Turk, and that she should prepare some food and drink for him as well as a personal room. But she had already done this just ten minutes after Silva had left, and what was supposed to be thirty minutes, became two hours. She was anxious for their return. She had found just the right words to explain to Silva that there were no more spare rooms in the old house. The only thing close to one was a giant, golden birdcage that looked like it was meant for a Dragon king of some sort. She knew that Silva nor the Turk would be very amused about the minor problem. The other problem was that she couldn't find any other food than bird seeds, which is indeed edible and healthy, it just doesn't tend to look very appetizing.

"I'm going to get told off big time if Silva finds out that I let the messenger bird go. She loved that little thing, it was just so sad to see it stuck in one place. I couldn't bear it. … Listen to me talking to myself like this, I sound like a Baka! Hurry up Silva I'm going mentally insane!!!!!!" She was now convinced that Reno had killed Silva while she was trying to kidnap him. She has wanted to get Reno to come in a polite peaceful way, but she knew it was no fun, and that he would never agree with their dramatic, bound to fail plan. Or at least she thought it was. Suddenly she jumped out of her skin, as if a Tiger had just popped out of nowhere! She stared at the door as it squeaked open, just waiting for something bad to happen. But instead when the door finally opened to let some light in, she saw nothing more than Silva dragging behind her a poor, battered, red head Turk.

"So where's his room?" asked Silva in a tired kind of voice.

"Eer, I, um, about that…" she was suddenly cut off from her sentence by a shocked but rather loud voice,

"What happened to you? You look terrible! Was there a ghost or something? You like Death himself!" Silva sounded very worried about her friend, she forgot about the knocked out Reno, and walked straight towards her, waiting to catch her before she fell. But she didn't fall. She just laughed and looked at the red rag doll Silva had just dumped on the floor. …

To be continued. Lol.

* * *

**Well it not very good but I would still like reviews ^^ This is roleplay I made up for Niamer (DA)** **in year 9. It was the first the one I did so it not very good but it's kinda funny so I posted it for ppl to see! ^^ Oh and I forgot to mention that Siki and Silva are two unique ppl from reality who got into the Final Fantsy world and that Silva belongs to NIAMER not me or the makers of Final Fantasy. ok! well please dont forget to review JA NE ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own Final Fantasy, I DO own Siki and NIAMER owns Silva ^^**

* * *

She stared at the red haired doll. It was tall, and was whimpering. He was meant to be one the Turks, legends. Yet he looked so helpless compared to Silva. She guessed that he was caught off guard, probably doing something stupid. Since she wasn't a fan of him she wasn't really interested in coming to Final Fantasy world anyway. She had wanted to go to the Naruto world and help to get Sasuke back so she could kill him. She really didn't like him and couldn't wait to go there with Silva AFTER they had saved Zack from dying. She didn't really mind that either, because it meant she got to fight a little as training before going into ninja land. "Hey. Siki. Come guard Reno while I get some food." She snapped back to reality. Realising that Reno and Silva had moved some place else. When she finally found the birdcage where Reno was, she watched, had a little giggle, and turned around to start keeping watch for any unwanted Turks that might have followed Silva's truck. She got very bored just standing there. She was so bored that she laid down and began to sleep.

She was walking along a path. Walking into dream. This was a strange dream. It was a garden. A green garden that was almost empty, except for a large cherry blossom tree in the middle surrounded by a little moat. She shyly walked towards it, jumped over the little moat and sat down leaning against the tree, daydreaming. This dream was her special heaven. Now that she was anime she felt a lot more confident and decided that she would stay in this dream for a little while longer before coming back to the real world, where she knew their plan would fail. She fell asleep in her dream until, suddenly she heard a clash of swords and felt like she had just had a jab, which she had always hated. She woke from her short heaven to find Reno looking down at her! He had escaped, it was all her fault. Everything was going to fail!

She looked up at Reno who had a large evil looking grin on his face. "Your not a very good guard are you." He said to her now bending down. He picked her up thinking that she was the one that had kidnapped him and started to run for the large mansion type door. She was tired. She felt the pain in her arm. Not knowing if she was dying or still dreaming. She hoped she was dreaming because this was bad, very bad. She managed to stay awake long enough to see a van, which had a black bald Turk in the front wearing sunglasses even though it was raining. She heard some muffled words then she finally let her heavy eyelids close, awaiting another dream to come.

* * *

**Okay so another short chapter. I'm really sorry about the short chapters it's just that they seem like 2 pages long on my word pad! Please review? Even if it's advice or ppl saying how boring or crap it is I still want reviews. Oh and if I gt more than 15 reviews (if ppl bother) sayin it's crap I will either discontinue or remove it from the site. Oh and if anyone would like to rewrite this then that fine with me if you ask, cuz I can't write very well and I'm sure someone else could make this story good enough for ppl to read further than the first paragraph. lol again please review and hope you like the story? ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own Final Fanstasy I DO own Siki and NIAMER owns Silva (who is an elf btw. lol sorry forgot to mention that before XD)**

* * *

She's sleeping. In a small, dark place, chained to the floor. Suddenly there's a big bump.

"Ouch" She rubbed her head where she had hit it on the wall. She could tell she was moving and it took her a while to realise that she was in a van. She looked around, trying to find a way out. But she could see that there was none. She jumped as she heard a grinding sound, and then saw part of the wall open up letting in a ray of light and showing the face of Reno. "Where am I? Where's Silva?" She asked squinting with her hand blocking the bright sunrays that hit and reflected off her sparkling eyes.

"Your in a van. Silva's at the mansion, but you can help us catch her later, okay? Now go back to sleep until we get there." Reno sounded as if he was amused, but she didn't see how he could smile with all the bruises he had and the giant bump on his head. He gave her a smirk and closed the wall again, making everything go back to pitch black. She couldn't sleep. Thinking about what they might do to her. Maybe they'll kill me or hold me for ransom, or maybe they'll put under some sort of spell that makes me tell them everything about me and Silva, and then they'll kill us knowing that we're from the outside world! "I have to get of out of here!" She screamed a note so high she didn't realise that the human body could create such a noise. She put her hand over her mouth, her eyes looking everywhere as if she was about to be ambushed. But instead Reno opened the wall again and moaned at her for making him jump like hell.

She almost fell asleep again when the van jolted, flinging her towards the door, as she was flying towards the door she said in a rather frightened voice "This is gonna hurt." but then Reno opened the doors stepping backwards, leaving her to fall out the surprisingly high van. "Ok, that hurt." She grumbled as she scrambled to get up. She wasn't really thinking and forgetting about the chain she attempted to run away. But the chain jerked her back like a bunjijump rope, twisting her ankle right round. SNAP. "Ooooooouuuuuch! Damn that hurt!" She was still being dragged back towards the van by the chain, the broken glass and the stones cutting her and stabbing her in the back. She hit the van almost knocking her out. She looked down at her leg seeing blood trickle down her foot. She tried to look away, tried to think about something other than the pain, but it hurt so much that she realised there was a small sparkling teardrop sliding down her face. The Turks rushed towards her. They picked her up and carried her inside.

The place was amazing! There were so many doors, the corridor looked like it would never end! She looked up at the ceiling, but she couldn't find it! Suddenly she felt another stab of pain and screamed making the Turks drop her back on the floor to block their ears from the high pitched shriek. Landing on her painful back she moaned again, rolled over, and looking at the floor where she had just been, she saw a puddle of blood, making her feel even worse. She sat up. She grabbed her ankle as the pain got worse and when the Turks went to get help she managed to stand up holding on the gaps in the stone wall, but the second she tried to take a step back to the van… she collapsed. As she hit the floor just one thing went through her mind, "Silva please help me."

Silva's opinion & what happens next

* * *

**Okay so another short chapter I hope it was at least readable. lol Thank you to the person who put this story on alert ^^ I'm glad you liked it ^^ **


End file.
